Tales of Warcraft: Black Box!
by Exilir De'Zarough
Summary: Sequel to TOW Tale 1. A girl called Usui is called to find the final Black Box but gets more than she bargained for. From Horde POV. Also, why Raptortusk's band is famous, you'll be surprised! Yes he owns a band, so? Lots of people have bands. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tales of Warcraft**_

_**Black Box!**_

Tale 2: Enigma

Chapter 1: Meeting...

Usui, the Blood Elf Warlock, logged on to meet her guild at Silvermoon. She was very thin with long raven black hair, a staff that looked like a tome on a stick and a silk robe with flayed leather attached.

"Hey!" Nazs yelled at her. Nazs was a female Orc Rogue with long black hair, gold armour and jewelled gold katars.

When she got to Hikizu's Guild HQ in Silvermoon, she noticed a new member had joined her guild, who was called Souato...

"Hey Senria!" Nazs said

"Senria?" Usui asked

"Yeah, we're in the same guild on Alliance..."

"Yes I know."

Souato was a female Blood Elf Hunter with a huge red ponytail, two lance shaped swords, revealing red metal armour and a dragonhawk pet.

"So how's things here?" Souato asked. Just as she typed this in a troll appeared and yelled

"Hi mon, sorry we be late, but song's don't write themselves mon!" Following this Usui sighed to herself

"Hello Raptortusk!" She shouted, then she whispered to herself

"Obnoxious bastard..."

"Where's Manae?" Nazs asked

"Still writing the song, it's about The Battle of Sekigahara!" Raptortusk replied.

"Oh no it isn't!" a voice yelled in anger

"I did that as a ballad seven years ago, stop stealing my ideas!!!" the same voice replied

"OK scythe guy..." Raptortusk grunted as he looked in the direction where the voice came from.

"I'm not 'Reaper' for nothing you know..." the voice told him as he came out of the shadows.

"Matthew?" Souato asked him

"Don't call me that!!!" Reaper furiously replied

"But we're in Guild HQ so I suppose it's alright...Luan!"

"So what? Nagem over here isn't exactly Miss Beauty Queen either?" Usui grunted while pointing to Nazs.

"Anyway before this gets out of hand...I'll explain why you're all here. We need to find the seventh black box. Since we're not turning any stones as Alliance, I thought we should do it as Horde. I've left Halvar, Albino and Arkanto to look for it." Reaper told the rest

"There be 5 of us here mon so lets..." As Raptortusk was saying this he was interrupted

"Not quite 5..." a very grim voice explained

"Fuuma..." Raptortusk yelled

Fuuma was a Tauren Shaman dressed in a Black Ninja-like garb, he had black skin and horns, and two axes with a black glow. Ryuacea, Manae and Marindal suddenly appeared and Ryuacea boldly stated

"And us. Missed me didn't ya?"

"There's 9 of us." Manae explained.

"Raptortusk, you go with Manae and Fuuma. Souato and Usui go with Nazs. I'll go with Ryuacea and Marindal." Reaper stated

**Party List**

**Usui – L23 BE Warlock**

**Nazs – L23 Orc Rog**

**Souato – L15 BE Hun**

**Reaper – L70 BE Warlock**

**Ryuacea – L70 Undead Warlock**

**Marindal – L70 BE Pal**

**Raptortusk – L70 Troll Hun**

**Manae – L70 Troll Hun**

**Fuuma – L69 Tau Shaman**

Will they find the box? Where will they look? Did you even know this Tale is on Horde now? Find out in Chapter 2: Desperation!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tales of Warcraft**_

_**Black Box!**_

Tale 2: Enigma

Chapter 2: (Alliance) IaarGM Slayers!

Before I begin with the story, I'd like to tell you that the POV of the story will probably change from Chapter to Chapter, so I'll in the Chapter I'll tell you which POV it's from. Also I would like to apologise for continually scamming you on chapter names.

One night while walking through Winterspring, there were a group of people following Ryumaga. They were watching him, he was aware of their presence although he acted as if he wasn't. They were poised, and finally they all jumped out of their hiding places at once, but a split-second later they were all dead. Ryumaga had unsheathed his swords, he then uttered

"Idiots..."

The next day, Senria was in Moonglade looking over a mountain when someone came up to her said

"Prepare to die! By serving that oath Ryumaga, you are an enemy of the IaarGM Slayers, and if you're an IaarGM, then you must _die_ horribly!!!!"

"What are you an idiot? I'm not a GM, never mind a IaarGM, whatever that is..." She replied

"But your master is..." the person replied ferociously

"WTF is an IaarGM?" Senria asked to enigmatic person

"IaarGM stands for, Incredibly Annoying And Rude Game Master. Someone who removes things that make the game fun, like illegal hacks or the /kill emote."

"You're annoying, but before you go I'd like to do one thing..."

"What's that?"

"/Kill, bye!" as she typed that in the person died instantly.

"And you say that the /kill emote has been removed..." Senria uttered to herself.

Meanwhile in The Hinterlands...

"Boring!" Koslov yawned loudly as he was walking randomly through the area, he suddenly saw a female player fighting against a horde of 12 Raging Owlkin. This player had short red hair, slightly tanned skin, a revealing black costume and a fan on her back.

"I'll save you!!!" He heroically yelled but as he ran toward her, she blinked and all the blood-feathered monstrosities were dead.

"How did you do that?" Koslov asked her suspiciously

"I'm a GM, or at least in training..." she replied, after a moment of silence she said in a slightly more cheerful way

"Hi, I'm Alkaid!"

"What did they do to you? Besides try to kill you I mean, you could have just caused them to aggro off you..."

"No. They were viruses, made by the IaarGM Slayers. They try to kill us newbie GMs..."

"Woah! Who is their leader?"

"A hacker, called Azeika. The IaarGM Slayer-guild is just a cover-up for their real identity."

"What are they really?" A cold-toned voice asked

"Because I'd like to know, so my 'friends' can delete them..." this cold-toned voice was Ryumaga!

"Master!!" Alkaid muttered nervously.

"If you're her master, then you would know..." Koslov replied

"There are secrets even among the administration..." Ryumaga coldly replied

"They are The Eye! You'll have heard of the 'Battle of Iccolo Saer' event. They're the people the players would fight." Alkaid informed both of them, surprised by Ryumaga's lack of knowledge

"Iccolo Saer is the name of the domain that the hackers to using to...well hack! Unfortunately..." Alkaid carried on

"The event has been cancelled, they've deleted it from the files." Ryumaga told them instantly after Alkaid had finished

"Well that's weird, I'll ask the guild about this and...hey..." Koslov muttered

"Huh:?" Alkaid asked

"They've deleted the guild!!!!!" Koslov yelled in retaliation

"OMG!!! Master, why don't we just delete them?" Alkaid asked the elf.

"Everytime we try, weird things happen..." Ryumaga coldly told his apprentice

"People, get physically trapped in the game!!!" he then finished his sentence. This shocked Koslov

"However, we can disconnect the server until we think of a new plan..." Ryumaga stated

"Yeah! Since the Emerald Dream expansions coming live in 2 days, we'd have the perfect excuse!" Alkaid yelled in agreement

"Expansion..." Koslov stated

"Yes. The character your using, the Draenei was a race made available in the first expansion..." Ryumaga told the Mage

"The Burning Crusade, this next one's sold even better! There's already 5 million sales and it hasn't even been released yet!!!" Alkaid finished Ryumaga's sentence.

What will happen next? What is The Eye planning? Why do I keep asking you all these questions when you clearly don't know the answer? Find out in Tales 3 and 4 "Coma – Forum" and "DaDSoLlTGST" (abbreviation, I can't be bothered to put the full title in)

Tale 3 will just provide a bit of a backdrop to the antagonists plans, it isn't too important until later in the story. If you're impatient then just skip to Tale 4.


End file.
